1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cameras, and more particularly to an information handling system integrated camera lens cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have become a preferred communication tool for many end users. Two of the factors that have made information handling systems a preferred communication tool are the convenience available from portable information handling systems and the relatively large bandwidth available for communication through wireless networks, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) hotspots and wireless wide area networks (WWAN) available through cell phone providers. End users communicate through e-mails, text messages and multimedia information. For example, social networking sites allow end users to post images and videos for download and viewing by friends. Broadband network communications support direct video conferencing between information handling systems with video and audio information captured at each information handling system. Many portable information handling systems integrate a video camera and microphone to aid video conferencing. For example, some portable information handling systems integrate a video camera in a bezel that contains an LCD screen so that the end user's image is captured as the end user views information presented at the LCD.
One difficulty with user-facing video cameras is that end users might inadvertently turn on the video camera to capture and send images of inopportune or embarrassing moments. For example, an end user might walk in front of an active video camera transmitting over the Internet in a state of undress. Another difficulty with a user-facing video camera is that a hacker or malicious code in control of the information handling system might activate the video camera without the knowledge of the end user. Sophisticated hackers eliminate indications of operation of a video camera at an information handling system, such as by shutting off an LED indicator illuminated by the video camera when capturing images during normal operating conditions. Early web cameras designed to attach to a display as an external peripheral did include a shutter to block a lens and prevent the camera from capturing images; however, integrated cameras found in modern portable information handling system housings have size limitations that prevent the use of a conventional mechanical shutter. The thickness of a portable information handling system display housing is generally based upon LCD panel and backlight thickness so that the overall system size can remain as thin as possible. Conventional video cameras integrated in a portable information handling system housing typically use all available thickness so that the lens assembly is as large as possible. A larger lens assembly allows larger optics that capture greater amounts of light for higher quality images, particularly in low light environments. Typically an end user will prefer the largest lens assembly that will fit in the space available of a portable information handling system housing.